Rose's Diary
by F i C t I o N f a e r i e
Summary: Did you really want to know more about Rose? Read Rose's Diary before everything else started in the real cartoon. Like, before she found out that she was part of the Huntsclan. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

American Dragon – Jake Long

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon – Jake Long but why not? I hope to someday. I'm not exactly sure.

Chapter 1!

The First Entry

Hey, this is Rose here! I wanted to write everyday but I have busy schedules so I decided to write in this diary before I go to bed. Apparently, it's not bedtime yet but who cares! I'm 13 and I go to Junior High/Middle School, whatever you call it.

I am pretty popular actually but I don't get obsessed by it. It's pretty normal in Junior High, everyone just knows you and a lot of guys ask me to dances during the year so I don't have to go around the school finding a date to a dance.

I have a friends named Cleo and all she mostly talks about is shopping, shopping, shopping. Well, sometimes when I need support from a friend, she is always there for me. Wait, why do I hear soft music? "Cleo, stop it!" and I threw one of my pillows at her. "C'mon Rose! The mall closes in two hours and they have this new hip huggers for sale!" Cleo said turning off the music.

Other than that, she just does something stupid to make me go to the mall with her.

I guess she just wants her best friend to fall in love with shopping too.

Okay, let's put that whole Cleo thing aside, do I have a boyfriend? Apparently no but there's this guy at school who always flirts with me and his name is Jake. He's a nice guy but I kind of wait for him to ask me out. Not a crush! As I say to everyone who has crushes. "Don't have a crush because sooner or later YOU'RE going to get crushed!" It means that if you have a crush on someone who doesn't even know you exist you should try to know him better before you find out that he's stupid, or basically…taken! Which means, get a life! Your crush already has a girlfriend now won't you just get a grip!

Anyways, Jake is kind and treats with maturity but I'll think about dating with him later in the year. Right now, mom says I need to get my grades caught up! Which means, I have a big test coming up this week! I need to study! Also, I need to go to the mall with Cleo now, I think she's been waiting long enough! (laughing out loud)

I'll write more tomorrow, I promise!

Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What's That Mark?

OMG! I just woke up this morning and there it was! This weird red mark of something on my palm. I think it's a dragon. I don't know! I don't like dragons but I don't hate it either! I don't do anything with dragons. They aren't real! I tried washing it away with buckets of soap but it still shows it clearly as before.

"MOM! I NEED TO GET THIS STUPID MARK OUT OF MY BODY!" I said running downstairs with my pajamas and bad breath. "What's wrong honey?" mom said flipping the fried eggs in a pan. I showed her the mark. "Oh! I'll tell you later, just get ready and go to school, everything will be just right." She said acting like it's only a temporary tattoo. "Just Right! I am not right! Please, get this off of me before I FREAK OUT!"

"Go brush your teeth, it smells like garbage in there." Mom said softly as she poured the milk into the mug.

"Mom! Does this look like a temporary tattoo to you! Don't act all calm like it's gonna wash away when I'm in the shower! You think this happens to everyone when they wake up in the morning!" I was furious. I had no idea why I shouldn't be acting like this. Usually, I would say, it's just a mark. It's a good thing it's in your palm that way, not many people can see it. But right now, I really wanted to get that stupid mark out of me. I went to my closet and slipped on my clothes, brush my shiny golden her (which looks like hay if I don't brush it) and brushed my teeth while still trying to wash that mark away but no luck.

I went downstairs once more and saw a plate of bacon and eggs and a mug of milk waiting for me in the breakfast table. I devoured my delicious breakfast, poured my milk into my mouth and ran out the door before I miss my bus. (again) I went to school that day and everyone knew that I looked surprised by something, but I never told them why. Knowing that mark stuck on my palm, I just knew I was more than a human being.

P.S. Study! History Test tomorrow!

Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Part of the Hunts What?

Okay, okay, I know it's like 3 o'clock in the morning and I would say it's way to late for me to write in this diary but today I was too surprised to write! You know when I said knowing the mark stuck on my palm, I was more than a human being? Gosh, was I right after all! And I'm not excited. I still do not know who I really am. This was what happened. I am not exaggerating.

As I went off the bus, I said goodbye to Cleo. "Wait!" she suddenly said. I made a short stop. Uh huh, she's going to talk about that sale on handbags in Aeropostale. "Why were you so surprised in school today? I mean that History test wasn't half bad." Cleo said waiting for me to answer that hard question. I couldn't tell her I was not a human being.

"You know what? I'll tell you tomorrow." I said thinking quickly. "It better be tomorrow!" Cleo said walking to her house. "Bye!" When I said I was going to tell her tomorrow, all you got to do is never talk about again in front of her face or you could just switch the subject into shopping when she asks. It is never impossible, believe me.

I walked home. I opened the door and threw my backpack on the hooks. I collapsed in the sofa, just wondering, if that mark was off of my palm. I slowly brought up my hand and looked at my palm. ARGHHH! It was still there! Bright and red, and showing super duper clearly like I just got it. My mom came in, hands folded, walking shyly toward me like she was scared to tell me something and that I would freak out again! I think there is no doubt that's going to happen.

"How was school?" Mom asked as she sat down the chair right next to the couch I was lying on. "We had our History test and nothing really happened." I said lying. Really, everyone kept asking me what was wrong. Mom waited and looked confused because she thought I was gonna talk about the mark and how annoying it was. True, I was going to say something like that.

"I know that mark is really bothering you, but it's more than a mark." Mom said quietly. I sat up, what was I? An alien? A monster? I waited, I didn't want to say anything. Besides, what should I say? "That mark means that you're the new member of the Hunts Clan, your uncle had chosen you to work with him." Mom began. I almost fainted. First of all, I don't want to start working yet, not even with my uncle! I haven't even met my uncles or any of my uncles. And last of all, what heck is a Hunts Clan? What does that have to do with a mark and why permanent, why not just does happy smiley TEMPORARY stamps?

As all these questions came dancing around my head. This was the only thing I can say to my mom. "I need a drink!" I swallowed and collapsed on the sofa once more. Mom quickly stood up, the same thing she did when she had to call the ambulance when I was suffocating. "Okay honey, water or lemonade?" Mom asked softly. "Just get going!" I nearly shouted. I was breathing harder than normal rate. Mom handed me a glass of warm water. I drank two big gulps. "Now since I think you're calm, my will says if I die you'll live with your uncle." Mom whispered loudly so I won't be TOO surprised. She's always like that. I completely choked for heaven's sake! "You have A WILL!" I asked and she never told me. Totally unfair! "Secret will." She whispered again. Secret Will? So? Just because she has a secret one doesn't mean she can hide it from her daughter until she gets this red mark. It's suppose to be about the kids! Why not tell? UGHHH!

I better go to sleep. Wait, I'LL NEVER GET TO SLEEP!

Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

In "Shock"

This isn't really important but I just decided to write what happened when I though that being part of the Huntsclan was all just a silly dream. God, I am so STUPID!

I woke up at six o'clock in the morning and ran downstairs like there was some monster chasing me. Mom was reading the morning newspaper at the breakfast table.

"MOM, MOM! I had the WORST dream ever last night!" I said panting on the last step of the stairs. Mom took off her glasses and put down the newspaper. "Honey, I have no idea what you are saying. Calm down before you talk to me."

As I slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to make myself calm down, Mom started to make us both some hot chocolate. It was this little thing me and my mom had ever since I was five. Whenever I had s nightmare or I was complaining that there was a monster in my closet or I just simply had to calm down, Mom would make some delicious hot chocolate so I would calm down.

I sat down at the breakfast table as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate. Mom sat across from me with her hot chocolate. "Okay, since we all got our hot chocolate, tell me what your horrible dream was." Mom said slowly in a low voice like I was five. "Now remember, speak slowly so I could hear each and every single word." I took a very deep breath before speaking.

"So last night, I had the most horrible dream ever and I dreamt that I had this big red mark on my hand that looked like a big dragon, and you had a will that said that if you die, I would be in the hands of my uncle and that I was part of this clan and that-"

I spilled out every single feeling inside my head. I seemed to forget that my mom told me to speak slowly, I mean, how could I?

"Wow! I said SLOWLY!" Mom said in firm voice. I couldn't tell if she thought my dream was funny or rude. No one said anything for a minute and then Mom started to laugh. Did she seriously think it was funny? Didn't you think the dream was horrible enough? I don't need my Mom laughing at me! I took a big gulp of my hot chocolate.

"MOM! THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IF FUNNY!" I screamed and started to cry. It wasn't those soft sniffs with those tears running through my eyes, it was more like those big wails and screams and the tears in my eyes coming down like bucket pouring.

"I'm sorry, but that-…How could I explain this to you? Tha-Tha-That wasn't a dream. Those things are all true. You still have that red mark on your hand. It's going to be there forever." Mom said trying as hard as she could not to laugh. I pulled up my sleeve and saw that big red mark. Suddenly, I remembered everything from what happened yesterday and when I saw the mark.

All of the sudden, I felt a little light-headed. I got out of the chair and then fell on the floor. Or in better words, I just fainted because I thought all of this was a stupid dream. I was definitely "in shock".

P.S. I will write more this afternoon.


End file.
